eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Printemps, avril carillonne
|year = 1961 |position = 4th |points = 13 |previous = "Tom Pillibi" |next = "Un premier amour"}}"Printemps, avril carillonne" (English: Spring, April rings) was the host country entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1961 in Cannes, performed by Jean-Paul Mauric. It finished in 4th place with 13 points. Lyrics French= Bing et bong et bing et bong, écoute dans l’air léger Quatre notes sans façon qui vont se promener Bing et bong et bing et bong courant par monts et vallées Elles enivrent de chansons la nature étonnée Printemps, printemps, avril carillonne La marmotte se réveille au premier soleil Printemps, printemps, les abeilles bourdonnent Tandis que tous les bourgeons ouvrent leurs maisons Le hérisson affûte ses piquants pas bien méchants Le pinson joue de la flûte en volant gaiement Printemps, printemps, le vent tourbillonne En semant des papillons sur chaque buisson Bing et bong et bing et bong dans l’ombre de la forêt L’araignée du bout d’son fil tire les cloches du muguet Bing et bong et bing et bong, tout en dansant comme un fou Le ruisseau qui se faufile joue avec les cailloux Printemps, printemps, avril carillonne Monsieur Blaireau qui dormait, sort prendre le frais Printemps, printemps, l’allure tatillonne L’escargot vient se griser d’une goutte de rosée Et la fourmi s’inquiète, elle n’a plus de provisions Mais la cigale s’apprête à faire une chanson Printemps, printemps, sur l’eau qui frissonne Une grosse feuille de nénuphar couve des têtards Printemps, printemps, avril carillonne L’écureuil joue à cache-cache derrière son panache Printemps, printemps, le crapaud rayonne Se mirant dans une flaque d’eau, il se trouve très beau Et la tortue voyage, toute la noce n’attend plus qu’elle Au joli mariage de deux tourterelles Printemps, printemps, avril carillonne Et moi, lorsque je l’entends, j’ai le cœur content J’ai le cœur content J’ai le cœur content |-| Translation= Ding and dong and ding and dong, listen in the light air to Just four notes going for a walk Ding and dong and ding and dong running by mounts and valleys They delight the amazed nature with songs Springtime, springtime, April rings The marmot wakes up at the first sun Springtime, springtime, the bees buzz While all the leafbuds open their homes The hedgehog sharpens its not-so-nasty quills The finch plays the flute, flying happily Springtime, springtime, the wind swirls Sowing butterflies on every bush Ding and dong and ding and dong in the shadow of the forest The spider pulls the lily of the valley’s bells with the end of its thread Ding and dong and ding and dong, all dancing like a fool The winding stream plays with the pebbles Springtime, springtime, April rings Mr Badger who slept, goes out to take some fresh air Springtime, springtime, the touchy look The snail comes to get drunk of a dewdrop And the ant worries, she has run out of provisions But the cicada is getting ready for making a song Springtime, springtime, on the freezing water A big leaf of water lily pampers tadpoles Springtime, springtime, April rings The squirrel plays hide-and-seek behind his bushy tail Springtime, springtime, the toad is on the go Looking at himself in a water pool, he thinks he’s very beautiful And the turtle travels, all wedding guests are waiting for her At the beautiful marriage of two turtledoves Springtime, springtime, April rings And when I hear it, I have a satisfied heart I have a satisfied heart I have a satisfied heart Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1961 Category:France in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in French Category:Host country entry